


Basement Tapes

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: High School, M/M, Raijin Days, Weddings, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Shizuo's in denial. Shiki's getting married. Izaya's jealous.Raijin Days. Not very serious.





	Basement Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic (or more like one and a half fics) from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.
> 
> Honestly, it's neither serious nor realistic so don't treat it as such.

"I have these homoerotic desires." Izaya confessed, feigning a schoolgirl-worthy blush.

The school psychologist looked at him with certain mistrust. She was new to this job, true, but many interesting things were written in this boy's psychological evaluation documents. Many, many interesting things.

"That's nothing wrong." She assured him.

"My friends aren't very accepting though." Izaya sighed. "Especially one of them. Actually, he resorts to physical violence." He scowled, letting the sleeve of his uniform jacket slide down slightly as if by accident to expose an ugly bruise quite obviously shaped like a hand.

"He's beaten you up because of your sexual orientation?"

"It's not my sexual orientation. I'm a teenager. I'm just confused." Izaya pointed out with a sigh. "But yes, he called me rude words and said it was a good enough reason to kill me and beat me up."

"You should report that to the school authorities."

"But I don't want him to have problems like that." Izaya protested. "He's been in enough trouble already. I thought you could maybe talk to him though? He got really violent. I'm afraid he might really hurt someone if he goes around beating people up like that."

"You're very considerate." She admitted.

"He is my friend after all. I'm afraid his problem is actually denial. He can't embrace the fact that he's..." Izaya hesitated at the choice of the word. "...a homosexual, too. You should help him accept that side of his personality."

"I think with how... involved you are, maybe I should talk to the two of you together?" She suggested.

"Sure, it's a brilliant idea!" Izaya agreed. After all, he'd just put it in her mind.

"Give me his name then. I'll arrange a meeting."

"Heiwajima Shizuo. He's in my class."

The psychologist paled.

\---

"You're getting married." Izaya observed, snatching Shiki's freshly-lit cigarette from him and taking a deep drag himself before returning it.

He was still looking incredibly fuckable, lying on his stomach naked and without any cover on a leather couch in one of the more secluded rooms at the yakuza headquarters.

"How do you know?" Shiki inquired with the cigarette between his lips, tying up the condom.

"I've heard so."

Where do high school boys hear such things, Shiki wondered.

"What can she do that I can't?" Izaya asked with a lewd smile. "Besides having babies?"

"When legitimate parties do business with us, I hope you can imagine why there is no way for them to right-out pay the yakuza for our services. That leaves us with two ways of accepting their money in a graceful manner, namely funerals and weddings."

Izaya laughed briefly.

"So, seeing as the only purpose is accepting a wad of cash from some corrupt politician as a wedding gift, who is she? A random hooker?" He sounded genuinely interested.

"A friend's little sister."

"That's so sweet. Is she cute? Will you fuck her?" Izaya sat up. His eyes narrowed. "Or have you already?"

His badly-covered jealousy was endearing.

"I will be told to divorce her one day, just as I'm told to marry her now." Shiki shrugged.

"How does that answer my question?"

"It doesn't. I prefer for you to wonder."

"That's so cruel, Shiki-san." Izaya sighed. "Can you get me an invitation?"

"What invitation?" Shiki put his jacket on, the inside pocket weighed down by a gun.

"An invitation to your wedding, of course. Is it going to be a traditional style or a western wedding?"

"I don't see what purpose your presence there could serve." Shiki pointed out, heading towards the door.

"I could cheer you up. A marriage without love doesn't seem like a whole lot of fun. The wedding ceremony will be probably awkward."

"It's just business." Shiki said before leaving the room.

Izaya's mischievous smile disappeared the moment he was gone, replaced by a thoughtful expression. There was surely no business for Shiki in fucking him, right?

He got dressed in his school uniform and left the yakuza headquarters, undisturbed by the men playing mahjong in the lobby.

\---

They took their seats in two opposite corners of the room, as far away from each other as physically possible. 

Shizuo was clenching his fists and chewing on some straw to alleviate the need for a cigarette. 

Izaya was smirking at him like the smug bastard he was.

Shizuo regarded the shrink's invitation as another misunderstanding plotted by Izaya somehow. He wasn't the one insane here after all.

"Face it, Shizu-chan. You have a problem there. You beat me up because you like me." Izaya sighed. "How am I responsible for your sick cravings, though? Or is this your idea of a romantic relationship?"

Shizuo was trying hard to drown out the flea's stupid words with imagining his swollen face with a broken nose.

What was he talking about anyway? Shizuo didn't like him, in any sense of the word. And it was all Izaya’s fault in the first place for stripping naked in front of him. Twice.

The psychologist made her entry. Some small talk followed.

"Izaya-kun here has informed me that you've physically abused him because of his homosexual tendencies, calling him rude words while at it."

"I'm sorry, ok? Can I leave now?" 

"Not before we try to resolve your issues."

"I don't have issues." Shizuo protested. "He's doing that to provoke me!"

"Doing what?"

"Everything!"

"He's homosexual to provoke you?" The woman asked.

"I'm not homosexual. I'm just confused." Izaya pointed out.

"Yes." Shizuo confirmed. "He keeps undressing in front of me."

"I don't keep undressing." Izaya sounded offended. "I only did it twice. And besides that he's seen me already. I have to change for P.E. somehow."

"Why have you undressed in front of him at all?" The psychologist asked hesitantly.

"Because he likes it." Izaya answered with a self-assured smile.

"The fuck I like it!"

"But he's getting violent when I bring it up. And then he calls *me* rude words and beats me up. Regardless of circumstances, he shouldn't beat me. Hasn't it crossed your mind that all I want is to instigate a normal relationship?" Izaya asked, sounding hurt and offended.

"I don't want relationships with you!"

"That's because you're in denial."

"I think you should leave the two of us alone for a little while, Izaya-kun."

"Fine." Izaya stood up to leave. "I hope he can see the error of his ways before I'll be forced to report him to the school authorities. Because that would really break my heart."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Shizuo-kun?" The psychologist asked once Izaya left the room.

Shizuo shrugged.

"Have you ever had one?"

Shizuo shrugged again.

"Do you fantasize about girls? Or dream about them in sexual manner?"

Shizuo turned red.

"It's ok. That's perfectly normal. It's perfectly normal if you don't, as well."

"Of course I do! Can I leave now?" He asked hopefully. He itched to beat Izaya up for arranging this.

"Have you ever fantasized about boys?"

"That's his fault." Shizuo blurted out before he thought about it.

"It's not his fault he's an object of your interest, well, not in the way that would legitimize physical abuse as retaliation. You shouldn't be violent in general. Though I see you've had problems in this particular area for years now."

"It's his fault."

"How come is everything his fault?"

"It just is." Shizuo didn't think that particular fact required some additional explanation.

\---

"Why are you so negative about the notion your friend here has homosexual interests?" The psychologist asked.

Izaya was back, staring at the ceiling, looking very relaxed in his seat.

It was going to feel good to break his little neck later on.

"Because he has them to provoke me." Shizuo explained.

"What if he has them for some other reason? What if he just has them?"

"Then can he go and screw some underclassmen already?! What do I have to do with that?!" Shizuo was at the point of ripping his hair out to avoid demolishing the room.

"He's inconsiderate of my feelings like that all the time.” Izaya said. “He tells me to go away but if I do go away and stop pestering him he comes over to beat me up anyway. I think he's in love with me."

That was too much to take. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's scrawny body and pulled him up from his chair, ready to throw him out of the window.

"Please calm down. Can you tell me how do you feel about homosexual people in general then, Shizuo-kun?"

"It's hot if they're girls." Shizuo set Izaya down hesitantly.

"And if they're not girls?" The psychologist kept on asking.

"It doesn't bother me if it's not him, ok?! I don't go around prying into other people's lives like he does!"

"So you would've preferred him to be heterosexual?"

"Yes, I don't have a sister." Shizuo admitted. "He can be heterosexual, for all I care."

"You're so selfless, Shizu-chan. Your love would go unrequited forever then." Izaya said.

"Why is he telling me I love him?!"

"Well... I think he may be right, in a way." The psychologist admitted.

And then all hell broke loose.

\---

"So, when is your wedding?" Izaya asked conversationally, sliding back into the passenger seat of the car, pulling his pants up on the way from one seat to the other. He winced when he sat down and wriggled a bit to find a more comfortable position.

"Next Saturday." Shiki answered, tucking the used up condom into the car ashtray. "I thought you'd sniff that out on your own."

"Will you be trying to be a good husband and quit fucking high school boys?" Izaya asked in such a tone as if the whole thing had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"I'll see about that."

"I still want an invitation. If this is how I'm going to lose my first love, I want to see it firsthand at least."

"I hope you're aware you'd have to bring a gift."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I can spare a few dozen thousand yen. I promise I'll dress nicely and act properly. And you can always say I'm a family member."

The car started moving. In a few minutes Izaya was going to be dropped off in front of Raijin to head home on his own. It wasn't that Shiki wasn't gentlemanly enough to offer to drop him off right at his place, it'd been his own decision. As much as he liked to show off exiting yakuza cars in front of school, risking being seen like that by his parents would have been overdoing things.

"50.000 yen is what I'd expect a friend to bring.” Shiki said. “We're not what one would call friends though. Therefore 100.000 yen seems more appropriate."

"I'm touched by such an acknowledgment of the level of closeness we share but do you honestly think this is going to be enough to scare me off, Shiki-san?" Izaya asked nonchalantly. There were ways for him to get that much money in a few days. "My only problem may be getting it that fast in all brand new bills but I'm not wishing you and your future wife luck so I won’t even bother."

“I’ll have that invitation delivered to you tomorrow.” Shiki said before dropping him off by the school gate.

\---

"Why are you dressing up like that?" Shinra inquired, peeking at Izaya's immaculate black suit curiously.

They were inside the boy's bathroom at school where Izaya had disappeared right in the middle of Saturday classes and had since changed from the school uniform into this.

"Are you going to skip classes again?" Shinra clicked his tongue. "You know you will run into trouble soon if this goes on."

"I have something to do." Izaya shrugged, leaning close towards the mirror and straightening his tie.

"A date?" Shinra ventured a guess though he honestly had no idea what kind of an occasion called for such an elegant attire. Izaya busied himself with weirdest things though so everything was possible.

"Truth to be told, I'm going to a wedding."

"Who's getting married? I'm jealous whoever that might be." Shinra beamed. "I will have to wait a few more years before I can hope for my love to accept my proposal. That's so heartbreaking." He sighed.

"My boyfriend." Izaya answered, putting cufflinks on.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not really. You know why I'm going there though, Shinra?"

"N... No?" Shinra said hesitantly, suddenly feeling quite uneasy when Izaya directed his burning gaze at him. Shinra might have seemed a bit detached from reality at times but he was perfectly aware Izaya was dangerous in a myriad of ways and maybe following him here while he was in an apparently foul mood hadn't been such a brilliant idea after all, he thought, feeling Izaya's hands land on his shoulders, his face drawing close.

"I will make sure he'll be back for more, married or not." Izaya declared softly before starting to laugh and letting Shinra go. "Honestly, Shinra, you look about ready to piss your pants. What were you thinking? That I was going to rape you or something?"

Shinra busied himself with correcting his glasses.

"Take care of my school bag for me until Monday, will you? And you haven't seen me here." Izaya reminded him before leaving the bathroom.

\---

It was quite charming how the money brought in as gifts in sealed envelopes was taken out and counted in a bill counter before anyone was let in on top of having to show the invitation.

Izaya was somehow more reluctant to part with his invitation than with the 100.000 yen in a wad of cash. Throughout the few days of carrying the piece of thick paper around in his school bag he'd gotten somewhat attached to it for some reason.

'You're such a whore, Shiki-san.' He thought to himself, passing the envelope with the money over to the man leering at him from behind the table at the entrance of the chapel. 'You trick a teenage boy into actually paying that much for being close to you.'

"Weapons?"

Izaya put his switchblade down on the table with a sigh.

"You're making this ceremony feel decidedly unromantic." He commented when he was finally let inside.

The chapel was barren except for the stock decorations and packed full of people only some of which looked elegant. Most had an air of danger about them though.

Shiki was welcoming the incoming guests and Izaya's eyes landed on him after a brief look over the surroundings.

"I said the money wasn't going to scare me off." Izaya spoke up, his mouth getting dry all of a sudden.

"I'm working, Orihara-kun." Shiki didn't even look at him.

"I hope there is a bathroom here in case you'd feel a bit unwell what with all this nervousness that comes with getting married." Izaya mused.

The politician everyone had been awaiting apparently arrived, judging by the sudden commotion in the chapel.

Shiki headed in the same direction as everyone else to greet him.

"I didn't pay that much though just to see you shrug me off."

Izaya's hand caught Shiki's and held on persistently. Shiki looked back at him with certain exasperation. He'd heard all about the problems people had with their mistresses. 

"I want to see you off properly." Izaya said softly, bringing Shiki's hand to his lips.

They garnered a few curious looks though the commotion in the room caused by the dramatic entrance of one of the most important guests was helping to divert the attention away from them.

"I won't fuck you again if you will get bothersome."

"Is that so? Will it be that easy to just forget me?" Izaya asked, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. He was probably perfectly aware how the crimson hue of his tie was making his eye color stand out. "Besides, was I ever bothersome? I would call myself rather convenient." He said before forcing one of Shiki's fingers into his mouth for a brief moment.

"I don't have time for you now."

"Then you've apparently forgotten to fit something into your schedule this time around, Shiki-san, considering you were the one to invite me here. I'm fine with that." Izaya shrugged, lowering Shiki's hand from his mouth but not letting it go. "I'm tired of only having you in the precise time slots marked 'fuck little informant' in your calendar."

Trusting a sixteen-year old not to get involved might have been a bit too much, Shiki realized in that moment when Izaya started dragging him further into the chapel, in the exactly opposite direction than the one everyone else in the room was headed into. Even though he was getting married in ten minutes and was supposed to welcome both the important politician and the oyabun before that, he still let himself be led away.

It made about as little sense as the very idea of having sexual encounters with a kid like Izaya in the first place.

"Here seems okay." Izaya muttered, shutting the door of a small storage closet behind them.

"Where is the bride anyway?" Izaya wondered, squinting to make his eyes adjust to the darkness while fumbling with his belt.

"She'll appear after all the guests are already there. What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think, Shiki-san?" Izaya snorted. "We've only ever met for two reasons up to this point. Business and this. And I'd like to keep things this way."

“Unfortunately…”

Shiki's nostrils twitched when the smell of strawberry lube hit them. So the kid was as insolent as to come prepared.

"Unfortunately what?" Izaya asked self-assuredly. "You said yourself your marriage wasn't for real."

Shiki could just barely discern his features and his figure in the darkness. A slightly damp hand took hold of his.

He needed to get out of there. His absence in the chapel at this point was absolutely ridiculous.

"I won't fuck you now if that's what you're hoping for."

Even though he said as much he let his hand be guided to the boy's slickened entrance.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Izaya's other hand wrapped around the erection forming in Shiki's pants shamelessly. "Though I imagine you don't want the mess. Will it be okay if I..." Izaya's speech was interrupted when two fingers invaded him roughly and curled in just the right way inside him. "...wait... until after the reception..."

"Maybe you should offer to join me on my wedding night while at it?"

"Maybe..."

A moan that would have otherwise escaped Izaya's throat was muffled by Shiki's hand forced over his mouth.

"You promised in the beginning you wouldn't become bothersome.”

Izaya mumbled in protest. His hand was still groping for Shiki's length blindly but it was swatted away.

Shiki hissed when Izaya's teeth sank into his hand.

"I paid 100.000 yen for the privilege." He spoke as soon as Shiki's hand retreated. "You should be happy I don't want to top for that price... Shiki-san..." The most wanton moan Izaya could have possibly produced escaped his throat.

"Fuck." Shiki cursed under his breath, withdrawing his fingers from inside Izaya's body despite his clawing at his wrist. "I need to get married. I'll be back in a bit."

\---

"Huh? Who's that?" Shinra asked, looking over his shoulder at the cute redhead woman who passed by them in the school hallway.

"I think that's the new psychologist." Kadota informed him. "Hasn't the old one left after the incident a week ago?"

"It was her fault in the first place to put Izaya and Shizuo inside one room together for more than a few minutes." Shinra sighed. "She could have just talked to Shizuo-kun about toning it down a bit instead of provoking a confrontation. Well, if it was confrontation she wanted, she's certainly got one."

The property damage had been quite extensive, including a desk flying out of the window. Thankfully, the psychologist hadn't been hurt and Izaya had managed to escape. Shizuo's situation wasn't looking so good though.

The sight they came upon next was quite interesting. Izaya was pressing up some girl against the hallway's wall, his leg lodged between hers and their mouths joined in a passionate kiss.

"Wasn't he gay last week?" Kadota asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, he even claimed to have a boyfriend.”

"You stupid flea, let go of that girl!" Shizuo's scream resounded from behind them.

"I think he's trying to make Shizuo jealous." Shinra said softly while both of them observed how Izaya was forced to let go of the girl, who slid down the wall dazed from the kiss, and break into a run. "And I think it's working."

"We all know that. Too bad Shizuo doesn't." Shinra sighed.

They approached the girl.

"Hello, now that Orihara-kun was snatched away by his one true love, can we help you with anything?"

She looked up at them as if they were out of their minds.

\----

"I realize it is a business meeting this time around." Izaya said, the desk separating him from Shiki providing a respectable distance between them. "But I have a more personal question, Shiki-san."

"Go ahead."

"How was your wedding night? Especially compared to our on and off sexual activity during the wedding itself, if you don't mind such comparisons." Izaya asked with an angelic smile.

"Fine."

"Too bad you had locked me in that closet and only let me out after the reception was over too, Shiki-san, because I really wanted to see the bride." Izaya sighed. "Do you have photos by any chance?"

"My wife is none of your concern."

"Does it mean she's not my rival at all? So when can we have the other kind of meeting, business excluded?"

"I'm going to be away for a bit." Shiki informed.

"A honeymoon, by any chance? Just give me the location, Shiki-san, and I'll be happy to keep you company."


End file.
